


I couldn't be more in love

by subak_jumokbap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jisung is in love, Kissing, M/M, college boy mark, highschool boy jisung, marksung, side jenle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak_jumokbap/pseuds/subak_jumokbap
Summary: Jisung graduates high school. Mark tries to make it up to him.





	I couldn't be more in love

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe marksung nation consists of just one loser. But enough about myself. This fic is just another excuse to write super soft marksung. Literal fluff vomit. This takes place in the same universe as [Baby it’s you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660930), but a few months after. You don’t need to read it in order to read this fic but i hope you do so you can fall in love with marksung all the more

Jisung comes up to Mark’s room only to find him sprawled all over his notes on his study table. His right cheek is smushed against the keyboard of his laptop and his glasses are askew. He must have fallen asleep while working on his presentation again. Jisung’s heart softens at the sight and he lets out a quiet sigh. Seeing Mark in this state makes him feel even more guilty for being mad at him.

He approaches the study table and stops, standing close beside Mark. He looks at him and studies his face, noting the lines on his right cheek from the impression of the keyboard. He notices how Mark’s hair is getting long too; his fringe is at his eye level and he knows just how much Mark hates his own hair poking into his eyes. He reminds himself to nag at Mark about a haircut. He bends down over Mark’s sleeping form and pushes Mark’s fringe away from his face, gently tucking it behind his ear. He thumbs Mark’s cheek softly and attempts to remove Mark’s glasses resting atop his nose.

Mark stirs all of a sudden, making indecipherable noises, and without opening his eyes, he brings his hand up to hold on to Jisung’s wrist. Jisung stills for a fraction of a second at the contact, and then slackens entirely.

“You’re here,” Mark says groggily, eyes still closed.

Jisung remains quiet, removing Mark’s glasses from his face completely. Mark doesn’t let go of his wrist the entire time. He puts Mark’s glasses a safe distance away and caresses Mark’s cheeks again.

He thinks he can never be mad at Mark even if he tries.

He hums softly. “You can let go, I’m not going anywhere.”

Mark opens his eyes slowly and he squints to adjust his vision. He loosens his grip once he sees Jisung but he doesn’t let go. He sits up instead and turns his body such that he’s facing Jisung entirely. He makes use of his hold on Jisung’s hand to pull Jisung near. Jisung lets him.

He looks at Jisung with sleepy eyes and Jisung would find it adorable if not for the hint of worry on his face. Mark scans Jisung’s face carefully, as if trying to read his mind.

“You walked away yesterday. If I let go, you might leave again.” Mark’s gaze on Jisung is unwavering. “I don’t want you to leave again.”

Mark’s words make Jisung’s heart pang with guilt. Jisung brings his hands to rest on Mark’s shoulder. He tilts his head. “But I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Mark lets go of Jisung’s wrist in favour of wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. Jisung can’t deny the warmth he feels inside of him from the feeling of Mark holding him close. Mark looks up at him and his expression is apologetic. “Are you still upset with me?”

“No,” Jisung says quietly and apologetically. He plays with the strands of hair behind Mark’s neck. “And I shouldn’t have been. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I was.”

Mark shakes his head and pulls Jisung to stand in between his legs. Jisung follows and the distance between them quickly reduces. “It was understandable that you were. I promised you, and I had to break it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jisung assures him and he tries for a smile. “It’s nothing big anyway.”

“Sung it’s your graduation, of course it’s important. I want to be there.”

The way that Mark looks genuinely upset, probably more than Jisung is himself, touches him.

He notices how Mark’s hair has fallen into his eyes and his hand travels up to push it away again.

“You don’t have to. You told me you’ll call, that’s more than enough.”

Mark frowns. “But Sung, I really want to be-”

Jisung bends forward quickly and steals Mark’s words away with a peck on his lips. It manages to melt away his frown but he still looks at Jisung worriedly.

“That’s more than enough,” Jisung repeats and Mark sighs. Jisung brings his hand to card through Mark’s overgrown hair. “I mean it. I’m sorry I walked away yesterday. I wasn’t being fair to you.”

Mark leans forward and rests his forehead against Jisung’s stomach. “No, _I_ wasn’t being fair to you. I made a promise and I took it back.” Mark closes his eyes and breathes in slow. “I’ll try to rush back for your graduation, Sung. I’ll try to make it.”

Jisung laughs softly and cradles Mark’s head. “Hyung, please. I already told you, you wanting to be at my graduation is more than enough.”

Mark tilts his head up and Jisung smiles warmly at him, bending down again to meet him in a kiss. Mark is quick to change it from a chaste one and kisses him open-mouthed instead, sweet and tender. Jisung feels the apology conveyed in it.

Mark pulls away, breathing deeply. “I love you Sung, you know that right?”

Jisung chuckles. “Do your best at the conference ok? To make up for you missing out on my graduation.”

Mark leans up again to catch Jisung’s lips. “I will.” He kisses him a few more times. “I love you,” he tells him again. Jisung smiles and kisses Mark his reply.

About an hour later, just like every other Sunday evening (whenever Mark returns home for the weekend that is), Jisung walks with Mark to the train station to send him off. He likes these small walks where he gets to stretch the time he has left with Mark before Mark leaves. The only thing he doesn’t like about it is that he’ll be alone once Mark gets on the train. But he’ll take what he can get, especially when Mark doesn’t return for the weekend as regularly as he’d like. Mark’s busy, especially of late, doing up the presentation of the project him and his mentor have been working day and night on. It’s for the prestigious conference they’ve had the greatest opportunity to be invited to. It’s wonderful that Mark was even offered such an opportunity in the first place, although Jisung thinks it would have been better if it didn’t fall on the same day of his graduation taking place in three weeks time.

Jisung had been upset when Mark had first told him. Of course he was. He had been excited for Mark to be there at his graduation and he told Mark just as much ever since the beginning of his final year of high school. He had always imagined how his graduation would be and every single time, Mark was there, watching him proudly.

Mark had been there for him almost throughout his whole life, being a big source of strength for him this year especially. He had wanted Mark to be there, wanted to see how proud Mark is of him, wanted Mark to see how proud he is of himself. And Mark had promised. So it was only given how much Jisung’s heart broke when Mark told him yesterday that there was a large chance he wouldn’t be able to make it. Jisung knew being upset was irrational because things like this do happen, but he couldn’t help feeling that way. So he had walked away obviously upset and angry despite Mark apologising and repeatedly calling for him to come back.

He knows it’s not Mark’s fault, that’s why he had spent the night telling himself that; it’s only fair for Mark to take advantage of the opportunity to present the project that he’s been spending sleepless nights on. So he made up his mind and toughened his heart and went over to Mark’s the next day to make up and apologise.

Now that they’ve gotten past that, they’re currently walking towards the train station together. Jisung is still slightly upset, but he’s not upset at anyone in particular. He’s just disappointed at the turnout of the situation. But he’s come to accept it for what it is. Mark’s promised to call him on his graduation day anyway, and the fact that Mark really wants to be there makes up for everything else.

“You’re really quiet Sung. You know how that scares me.” Mark tugs gently on their intertwined fingers to capture Jisung’s attention.

Jisung startles out of his thoughts and gives a sheepish smile, sidling closer to Mark. “I was just thinking.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Mark notes observingly.

Jisung gives him a grin. “ _You’re_ the one who’s not doing enough of it hyung.”

Mark sends him a look but a fond smile appears eventually. “What are you thinking so much about then?”

Jisung shrugs. “You.”

Mark laughs in disbelief. He rubs Jisung’s knuckles with his thumb. “Okay, what else?”

“Nothing,” Jisung says without missing a beat, the smile on his face bright and cheerful. “Just you.”

There’s a hint of pink colouring Mark’s cheeks and Jisung indulges in the fact that he’s the reason behind it. Flustering Mark is his favourite past time.

“You’re impossible, you know that?”

Jisung leans closer to him, kisses the pinkness of his cheeks and grins. “I know.”

Mark shakes his head. “Of course you do.”

At the train station, Jisung waits with Mark at a bench and when there’s two minutes left till the train arrives, Mark stands up. Jisung stands too, facing him, the tip of their shoes touching.

Mark lifts Jisung’s chin up to make Jisung look at him instead of down. Jisung sees guilt sketching across Mark’s face. He wishes Mark would stop feeling that way.

“I’m really sorry about graduation, Sung.”

“Hyung I’ve told you countless of times, it’s fine.”

“I know how much you want me there. And I really really do want to be there.” Mark tells him honestly. “I’ll try my best to make it.”

“Hyung, I mean it, it really is fine,” Jisung assures him. He plays with Mark’s necklace, fiddling with the small star pendant. “It’s ok if you can’t make it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Mark purses his lips and brings his hand to stop Jisung’s fiddling one so as to grab his attention. He holds their hands together against his chest. “I might not be able to come back for the next few weekends.”

Jisung looks at him and nods understandingly. “You’ve already told me that. We’ll be fine,” he reassures him. “Just remember to eat well.”

“And rest well,” Mark adds.

“Work hard,” Jisung says, a smile starting to form.

“And stay safe,” Mark says it together with him. Mark laughs and looks at him a little too long. He brings Jisung’s hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it. “I miss you already.”

Jisung gives him a soft smile. He nudges his head forward towards the train tracks. “Your train is coming.”

Mark nods and opens his arms wide. A slight pout forms on his lips. “Give me my goodbye hug.”

Jisung rolls his eyes because Mark is trying to act _cute_ but he goes into Mark’s arms anyway. Mark hugs him extra tight. He loves the feeling every time.

Mark pulls back but his fingers are intertwined behind Jisung’s back, trapping Jisung there in front of him. “Now give me my goodbye kiss.”

“So demanding,” Jisung remarks jokingly. He leans in and plants a kiss on Mark’s lips. Before he can pull away, Mark uses his hands behind Jisung’s back to push him forward, deepening the kiss. It catches Jisung by surprise and Mark swallows his gasp, kissing him hurried and breathless. Jisung is quick to reciprocate the intensity of it. The kiss is heated and messy and Jisung feels like air has been knocked out of his lungs. He has fistfuls of Mark’s shirt against Mark’s chest and he would love for the kiss to go on if not for the sound of the train approaching.

Mark pulls away first and he looks at Jisung tenderly. He trails his thumb along Jisung’s lips and it takes a lot of restrain for Jisung to hold himself back from kissing Mark senseless lest Mark misses his train.

Jisung breathes in deeply and blushes. “What was that for?”

Mark leans in again for one more chaste kiss. “To last me till I can see you again.”

Jisung’s expression softens and his heart possibly crumbles. He has Mark in a last lingering embrace. “I love you,” he says with his whole heart. He turns and kisses Mark’s temple. “I love you _,_ _I love you_.”

The train arrives and Jisung reluctantly lets go. Mark gets on and Jisung waves at him till the train disappears from sight.

Now all he has to do is wait for a few weeks before Mark comes home again.

——-

Jisung watches quietly as Mark fumbles with his fingers, unconsciously biting his lips. It’s a habit he does whenever he’s focused on something. The fabric in his hand slips through his fingers and he isn’t fast enough to catch it. He groans and Jisung laughs not before immediately containing it when they make eye contact.

“Stop laughing,” Mark glares. “This is stupid. Whoever included a tie in the attire is stupid.”

“You’re just being petty,” Jisung retorts with a shake of his head. He takes his tie from beside his laptop and hangs it around his neck. “Here, I’ll show you again. Watch carefully.”

He slowly demonstrates to Mark _again,_ repeating the instructions slowly. Mark follows along as Jisung does up his tie and while Jisung ends up with a decent-looking tie, Mark ends up with one looking... well...

“Like a dog’s chew toy,” Mark wails and bumps his head dejectedly on his desk. “This is hopeless.”

Jisung muffles a laugh. “I think it looks much nicer than it was before.”

“That’s boyfriend obligation speaking. It doesn’t count,” Mark says out bitterly. He sits up resolutely and pulls his chair closer to his desk. He hangs his unraveled tie around his neck again, a determined look on his face this time.

“Let’s try this again.”

Has Jisung ever mentioned that he finds Mark’s determination endearing?

Jisung repeats the steps from before and Mark follows carefully. Jisung has a tie around his neck again and this time, there’s _finally_ a nice-looking tie on Mark as well. Mark slumps back into his chair, an exhausted and relieved look painted across his face.

Jisung smirks. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Mark lets out an incredulous scoff and leans nearer to his laptop so that Jisung gets a closer view of him. “Wrong, that was probably the hardest thing of the day. And I have a big presentation later on.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. Mark’s just being dramatic. He knows how nervous Mark actually is for the conference.

“Guess you’ll breeze through it huh. Given that you’ve just overcome the hardest part of the day.”

Mark grimaces, completely killing his arrogant act. “I’m _terrified_.”

Jisung knows how big of a thing the conference is for Mark, but he also knows how easily Mark can capture anyone’s and everyone’s attention, what with his intriguing words and charming stage presence. When he’s on stage, he commands it naturally. Especially when he’s in his element, exuding admirable passion - it’s a sight to see. He’ll do wonderfully and Jisung knows it.

He gives Mark an encouraging smile. “You’ll do great. I know you will.”

“Thanks, Sung. I really hope so,” Mark pouts. It’s really cute.

Mark’s hand comes up to his collar and he tugs on it so that it loosens slightly. Jisung wouldn’t pay it any mind if not for the fact that he’s been doing it for the past few minutes. Jisung isn’t even sure if he realises that he’s been doing it repeatedly. It’s either an effect of being nervous or the fact that he isn’t used to wearing a tie. Well not anymore at least, unlike Jisung who still wears it for school. Jisung thinks it’s a combination of both.

“Stop doing that hyung, it’ll come undone,” he chastises.

“It’s just so suffocating,” Mark complains.

It makes Jisung wonder when was the last time he had seen Mark with a tie on. Has it been years since he last wore one? He scans Mark’s outfit for the conference. A long-sleeved fitted white dress shirt that accentuates his lean biceps, paired with a simple dark grey tie. His blazer hangs over his chair behind him and Jisung can only imagine how sharp he’ll look with it on.

Mark’s hair is finally trimmed short and it looks good. His jet black hair is styled neatly and Jisung has to admit, a smart-looking Mark is a good-looking Mark (although he thinks Mark is good-looking all the time). There’s something about Mark’s hairstyle as well that makes Jisung weak, makes him want to smoothen his palm against Mark’s hair and plant a kiss on his exposed forehead.

“You look really handsome, hyung,” Jisung finds himself saying but it gets overlapped when Mark says, “You’re stunning, Sung,” at the exact same time.

Jisung feels heat creep up to his cheeks and he does his best not to make it obvious. Unfortunately he has a tendency to fidget and blink more than necessary whenever he’s flustered so his effort is for naught. Mark grins at him, fully aware of his internal turmoil. He’s probably enjoying it.

Jisung tries to play it cool. He will not let Mark bask in the satisfaction of flustering him.

“This is my school uniform hyung. I wear this _all the time_.”

“Exactly,” Mark says almost immediately, his smirk only getting bigger.

Jisung knows he’s full-on blushing now. He groans and covers the camera of his laptop with his thumb.

He hates Mark. He really does.

He hears Mark chuckling on the other end. “Aww come on Sung, I want to see your stunning face.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Mark apologizes while laughing. “Though it’s not my fault you look the way you do.”

Jisung removes his thumb and gives Mark a look. “Rich, looking at who it’s coming from.”

Mark smiles teasingly. “You really think I’m that handsome?”

Jisung thought Mark was gorgeous back when Mark was sixteen _and_ had braces. Mark is twenty-one now and Jisung thinks perfection doesn’t have anything on him. Perfection probably never will.

Jisung shrugs. “ _You_ think I’m stunning.”

“You are.”

Mark gives him one of those smiles, those that makes him feel shy for no reason and makes him feel like his insides are alight.

As if he could really hate Mark.

He’s _in love_ with him.

“I miss you,” Mark says, totally out of the blue and totally not helping with how Jisung’s insides are coiled up and it’s all because of him.

Jisung’s been on the receiving end of numerous abrupt ‘ _I miss you_ ’s from Mark but he still somehow hasn’t gotten used to them. He can’t help how he feels like melting every single time.

Jisung looks up to the ceiling and breathes out slowly. “You really are bad for my heart.”

Mark rests his head on his palm and lets out a genuine laugh. Jisung brings his eyes back down to his laptop screen. Mark’s gaze is so fond and it makes him wonder how many of those gazes had he missed out on whenever he doesn’t notice Mark looking at him.

“I really do miss you. I wish I could be there to watch you graduate.”

Jisung’s heart feels heavy. “Hyung-”

“I know, I know.” Mark shakes his head and a smile follows after. “I just can’t believe you’re graduating, you know?”

“Honestly?” Jisung says. “Me neither.”

“You’ve grown so much. And I’m not talking about your height.”

“Hyung, stop,” Jisung whines. “Your old age is making you sentimental.”

“Brat,” Mark laughs. His smile turns apologetic. “I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it in time like I had hoped. But I’ll be back for the weekend tomorrow. Have a good time, okay? And don’t forget to send me pictures!”

“You sound just like my mom,” Jisung scrunches his face.

“That’s because you’re my baby too.”

Jisung’s eyes almost bulges out of his sockets and his fingers curl into his hands. “ _Hyung_!”

“What?” Mark asks, laughter escaping his mouth. He knows exactly what the issue is, but he’s choosing to play dumb. Jisung would really hate him if he wasn’t already in love with him.

“Don’t say that!”

“Say what, baby?”

“ _That_!”

“Baby?”

“Stop!”

It seems like Jisung’s suffering only fuels Mark’s laughter. “Alright, alright. Calm down. It’s just your reaction is so cute every single time.”

Jisung cringes and pulls down on his face. “You know how I can’t stand it.”

Mark smirks. Oh no.

“Stand what, baby?”

“ _Hyung!”_

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Mark says in between laughter. He settles down and glances at the corner on his laptop, eyeing the time.

Jisung notices and he can’t help feeling somewhat sad. “You need to go soon, don’t you?”

Mark nods reluctantly. “But so do you.”

Jisung hums. “Good luck for later hyung. I’ll cheer for you from here.”

“Thank you, that’s very sweet,” Mark says sincerely. “And you, have a good time. I’ll call you again whenever I can.” He points a finger at Jisung. “Don’t let Chenle do any weird things, and especially _do not_ join him if he does.”

Jisung pretends to ponder and a playful smile forms naturally on his lips. “I’ll think about it.”

Mark shakes his head and his smile as he looks at Jisung is still so, so ridiculously fond. Jisung’s heart can only take so much.

“Happy graduation. You know I love you, Park Jisung.”

Jisung’s heart races and it would beat even faster than it already is if he isn’t distracted by a mischievous plan brewing inside his head. He looks at Mark with a glint in his eyes. His lips quirk up and he makes sure to look straight into Mark’s eyes.

“Of course. I love you too, baby _.”_

It takes all of his willpower not to cringe at his own choice of words. He vaguely hears Mark spluttering before he lets out a hurried _‘Do well! Bye hyung!”_ and ends the call.

He leans back against his chair and lets out a breath, shaking away the goosebumps on his arms. Even if he almost died from the cheesiness of it, he finds it worth after seeing the pink on Mark’s cheek and how flustered Mark had been, even if he only managed a glimpse of it before abruptly ending the call.

His phone placed beside his laptop lights up and he peers over to read the new notifications.

**Mark hyung *-***

_YOU_ are bad for my heart

**Mark hyung *-***

I am now your baby. Take responsibility

Jisung laughs. He vaguely hears his mom calling for him to get ready for school and he quickly pockets his phone.

His mom asks him why he’s smiling so weirdly when he comes out of his room.

———

The graduation ceremony went by like a blur. At least that’s what it felt like for Jisung. One moment they were all gathered in the hall and then suddenly he was ushered up the stage; the next thing he knew they were all throwing their graduation caps in the air and cameras were flashing endlessly. He hardly managed a gasp of air when his parents whisked him away for more pictures. In the haste of things, he’d turn his head to search for Chenle in the crowd of people around him, only to find Chenle with the same frazzled expression, his mom pulling his right arm and his aunt, his left. Jisung lets out a chuckle and thinks, this is it, isn’t it? Graduation.

Once all the commotion’s somewhat died down, Chenle and Jisung march down to the field together with the rest of their classmates for an impromptu photoshoot, to fully celebrate and preserve their last day of high school in the form of pictures for memories. Chenle and Jisung walk at the back of the whole group, their conversation simply another string of words among the noisy chatter of their classmates. Chenle still has his graduation cap on while Jisung’s is tuck under his arm. As meaningful as the graduation cap is, it gets stuffy after a while.

“Did Mark hyung call you yet?” Chenle asks.

“Yeah, he did earlier before I left.”

Chenle hums. “That’s a relief. Don’t want to be around to hear all your sickeningly sweet exchange.”

Jisung tips Chenle’s graduation cap down, causing it to push past his eyes. Chenle grumbles and pushes it back up.

“You deserved that,” Jisung remarks.

“Rude,” Chenle grunts but proceeds to link his arm with Jisung’s. Jisung naturally adjusts his arm so that it’s comfortable for the both of them.

“I know how much you wanted him here.” Chenle says quietly, carefully. He turns to Jisung and gives him a small smile in hopes of cheering him up. It proves to be more than enough because that’s just the thing about Chenle’s smile. It does wonders - Jisung instantly feels comforted.

“But hey, at least you have me, right? Honestly what more do you need.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and suppresses the smile playing on his lips. “I guess you’ll do until he comes back tomorrow.” Chenle is about to protest but Jisung beats him to it, purposefully bumping into his shoulder. “But I’m not sorry Jeno hyung is here for you today.”

Chenle flushes and bumps back against Jisung. “Yeah, I’m not sorry for that either.” He laughs shyly. “Who would have thought he’d actually like me back? _Me_?” He shakes his head. “I still find it so hard to believe.”

To be fair, it was fairly easy to believe. Anyone who had watched Chenle’s and Jeno’s interaction could tell that there was something going on between the two and more often than not (because Jisung crashes their tutoring session sometimes) Jisung is the witness to it all. It’s cute at first but not after a painful four months of observing them skirting around each other and teasing each other _only_. He’s glad they’re over that phase.

“I kept telling you, but you wouldn’t believe me,” Jisung tells him pointedly. “He was always easily giving in to your ridiculous favours.”

“But so do you,” Chenle points out, trying to defend his past oblivious self.

Jisung looks at Chenle like he’s dumb. Sometimes, Chenle really proves that he is. Like now. Even if Chenle has a point, that Jisung always bends his way, there’s a major difference between Jisung and Jeno. Firstly and most importantly, Jisung does not like Chenle that way. He can’t even bring himself to imagine it. Secondly, Jisung gives in because he has no choice. Jeno gives in because he wants to.

“That’s because I’m obliged to,” Jisung emphasises. “Else you’ll kick me.”

Chenle scoffs. “What am I? Five?”

Jisung scrunches his nose. “Aren’t you like, three?”

Chenle kicks him.

Jisung scowls. “Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell that Jeno hyung likes you too.”

Chenle looks at him scrutinisingly and Jisung knows what he’s thinking. Jisung’s lips quirk up. “Yes, I’m saying you’re an idiot.”

Chenle kicks him again.

When they reach the field, they wait at the side while their class president starts directing their classmates into different positions. They’re hardly paying attention to what’s going on, too lazy to contribute and move. They’re bound to be called sooner or later, and Jisung thinks later seeing as how there seems to be a heated discussion on which side the sunlight is coming from.

“Anyway, I have a ridiculous favour.”

Jisung brings his mind back to Chenle, thankful to push away the chatter of their classmates. “Ah, sorry but Mark hyung told me to say no.”

“Well, because he’s not here you have to say yes.”

Jisung raises an eyebrow and waits for Chenle to continue. He has to admit, he’s reluctant yet curious what kind of favour Chenle has in mind. It usually isn’t one of those ordinary favours like ‘ _can I borrow some money?’_ or ‘ _help me with my calculus homework.’_ With Chenle it’s more of ‘ _help me catch that squirrel, I can convince my mom to let me keep it as a pet_ ’ or ‘ _hey do you wanna die your hair blonde for summer. I was thinking of doing purple, we can do it together!_ ’

It would be weird if Jisung wasn’t wary; Chenle wouldn’t be Chenle if he actually asks a normal favour for once. But if Jisung were to be honest, he likes that quirky part of him (It’s also mostly why Mark always tells them to play safely; he knows how much Jisung can’t say no to Chenle. Their friendship is sweet yet worrying. Mark had told him that once and he thinks there’s no better description).

“Jeno hyung and I are having dinner together after this,” Chenle explains. His eyes suddenly turn big and round and Jisung already has a bad feeling about this. “I really want you to join us.”

He’d rather dye his hair blonde again. He makes a face. “I hope you know that you’re inviting me to third-wheel and therefore you should know my answer.”

Chenle frowns and shakes Jisung’s arm pleadingly. “I can’t let you spend this meaningful day at home doing nothing special! If Mark hyung was here-”

“He’s not.”

“-that’s precisely why you should join us! Please?” Chenle pleads, putting on his best pitiful look. “For me?”

And damn, Jisung really can’t say no to Chenle, can he?

“But how would Jeno hyung feel about it? Surely he’d want to spend time alone-”

“He suggested it,” Chenle confesses. “He suggested it when I told him about Mark hyung not being able to make it today. And it’s not like you’re awkward with Jeno hyung! He’s taught us and seen us at peak dumbness.”

Chenle tilts his head and puckers his lips in a pout. It’s his strongest move yet, which he knows Jisung could never bring himself to reject. They both already know Jisung’s answer at this point.

“Fine,” Jisung grumbles but he’s not actually annoyed. He doesn’t even have the chance to be annoyed, not when Chenle’s smiling that brightly.

Jisung secretly thinks it’s really sweet of Chenle to ensure that his graduation day is spent meaningfully. He honestly had planned to go back home and maybe watch TV with his parents or simply chill in his room. But he guesses spending graduation with your best friend who’s gone through every academic pain with you is much better. Along with his tutor boyfriend who had to experience all that academic pain (involuntarily) as well.

—- 

The restaurant they’re in is really nice and Jisung thinks Jeno doesn’t actually have to give tuition to earn cash on the side, seeing as how he can afford all this without pain ripping across his heart and his pocket. If anything it only proves further how much he really likes Chenle.

They’ve ordered so much food that Jisung is already stuffed before dessert is even served. He would really love to stay and spend more time with Jeno and Chenle but he thinks he’s third-wheeled enough of their date. He swears he’s not pulling off an eat-and-run but he thinks the two should really spend time with each other on a day like this. He’ll definitely make it up to Chenle later, knowing that Chenle will be upset to find him gone when he comes back from the washroom.

Chenle’s done it for him and Mark before, no matter how many times he insisted that Chenle doesn’t have to leave, so he thinks it’s only fair he acts the same. Chenle would be grateful beneath the disappointment he feels at seeing Jisung gone, that much he’s sure.

Before he leaves though, he figures he might as well have some fun with Jeno while he can. Sometimes Jeno feels like the youngest between the three of them. It’s always fun to ruffle up his feathers.

Jeno’s busy finding photos on his phone to show to Jisung of that one time Chenle dozed off while they were going through polynomials. He’s scrolling through his phone and talking endearingly about how Chenle’s hair was sticking out at weird angles with saliva drooling from the side of his mouth. Jisung’s pretty sure Jeno’s fond expression right now is way more disgusting than the picture of Chenle he’s searching for.

“What do you like about Chenle?” Jisung interrupts, breaking Jeno from his flow. Jisung watches mischievously as Jeno’s reaction changes. Jeno’s eyes become wider and he barks out a laugh.

He puts his phone down on the table and eyes Jisung curiously. “Are you taking advantage of the fact that Chenle’s gone to the restroom to interrogate me?”

Jisung smirks and shrugs. “Why would you think that?”

Jeno shakes his head and folds his arm across his chest, an entertained smile splayed on his face. He ponders over Jisung’s question, fingers drumming against the table while he forms his answer in his head.

Jeno squints, staring at the space above Jisung’s head. “Let’s see... his overwhelming optimism? How he always gets into trouble? His laugh? His smile?” Jeno laughs and he brings his eyes back to Jisung. Jisung wonders if his eyes crinkle like this all the time whenever he’s with Chenle. “The way he cares. The sound of his voice. I could give you a list if you want?”

Jisung grimaces to which Jeno laughs again. Jeno pokes his arm. “Hey you asked.”

“I regret that now.”

Jeno takes a sip of his drink. “I bet your boyfriend wasn’t any different when you asked him.”

Jisung, in fact, has never asked. He fidgets and his face must have given his thoughts away because Jeno looks at him with a certain look of understanding on his face.

“You should. Ask him, that is. What he likes about you. You might be surprised.” Jeno raises his eyebrows as if to make his point.

The thought of it intrigues Jisung. They’ve been together for almost two years now and they’ve known each other far longer than that. It’s weird to think about why Mark likes him… when they’ve been by each other’s side for so long. Is it weird to like someone because… just because? Because that’s what it feels like for him. It just feels right, somehow.

The thought of Mark reminds him to check his phone in case Mark had sent him a text. No new messages so far. Mark must be busy. He hopes Mark’s conference had gone smoothly. He texts Mark instead.

**Me**

Leaving Chenle and his bf. Third-wheeling is gross >~<

**Me**

Call me when you’re free! (^ v ^)

Jisung pockets his phone and looks up at Jeno. He scratches his head awkwardly. “I’ll ask him… if the chance comes up. Anyway, thanks for dinner, hyung! I think I should make my leave.”

Jeno’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. “Already? But dessert isn’t even out yet.” His expression turns into that of worry. “Was it something I said?”

Jisung suppresses a laugh. He can see why Chenle likes him. “Yes. Your disgusting love confession for Chenle is too much to handle.” He sees the panicked look on Jeno’s face, probably internally debating if he’s said more than he should have. Jisung really sees why Chenle likes to tease him so much.

“I’m just playing, hyung. If I stay any longer I’ll feel even worse. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not even in the slightest bit-”

Jisung gets up and pushes in his chair. He rolls his eyes but there’s no malice to it. “ _You_ don’t be ridiculous hyung. I’m telling you to have a romantic dinner with Chenle. Tell him I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Jeno sighs resignedly and shakes his head, but a shy smile blooms on his face. “If you really must go. Get back safely, ok?”

Jisung nods ands waves goodbye, taking a few steps before he turns back around. He tilts his head curiously. “Hyung, quick question. What did you think of Chenle’s purple hair last summer?”

Jeno blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “I ... liked it? It was, it was a good look on him.”

Jisung beams. He’d been _so_ right. He can’t wait to tell Chenle _I told you so_.

Jisung smiles mysteriously and says, “Tell him that when he comes back.”

Jisung makes his way out to the nearest bus stop. It’s already 8 p.m. and the sky is a soothing gradient of indigo fading to black. It makes him feel calm and at ease, the way a childhood blanket wrapped snugly around him would. He swings his legs as he sits and waits at the bus stop, checking his phone for any new notifications. There are new texts from Mark.

**Mark hyung *-***

Are you otw back then?

**Mark hyung *-***

Text me when you’re on the bus. Get home safe. You know I worry

**Me**

You worry for nothing, hyung…

**Me**

Oh the bus is here! Don’t forget to call me!! (^0^)/

Jisung alights the bus after seven stops and walks the normal route back to his house. It’s not chilly out, a nice soothing breeze accompanying him as he walks. He figures he might as well stroll along slowly and enjoy the night scenery of his neighbourhood. It’s been a while since his heart was this light and stress-free. God knows tomorrow he’ll be stressing about college applications and all that stuff he hates thinking about. Tomorrow, he’ll deal with them tomorrow.

He takes out his phone and sees a few text messages from Chenle, which he chooses to read later (he’s pretty sure he knows what the contents of the messages are). He’s about to keep his phone back in when it starts ringing. His face lights up.

“Hyung!”

“Hey baby,” Mark laughs at the excitement in his voice. “Did you miss me that much?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jisung mutters, ignoring how the pet name brings a blush to his cheeks. He puts his free hand in his pocket and kicks absent-mindedly at a stray pebble as he walks. “How did your conference go?”

“It went well. But I’m really glad it’s over.” Mark exhales, sounding exhausted. “Are you back yet?”

“I’m almost home,” Jisung tells him, kicking the pebble waywardly causing it to hit the curb. “Really hyung, there’s no need for you to worry. You know how safe our neighbourhood is.”

“Suddenly you’re invincible now that you’ve graduated huh?” Mark teases. “Is this how you’re gonna be from now on?”

Jisung groans. “Do you always have to twist my words like that?”

“You think now that you’ve graduated you can stop wearing your tie and roll up your sleeves to your elbows?”

Jisung huffs. “Can you please-”

He stops. That’s exactly how he’s wearing his uniform right now. How does Mark know that?

His heartbeat picks up. “Hyung how-”

He hears Mark chuckle and then softly, “Look up in front, you rebel.”

Jisung does. A few houses down from where he is, right outside his house, he sees a familiar silhouette. One he recognises within a heartbeat.

Vaguely, under the not very bright light of the lampposts, he can make out Mark’s stupid smile. Mark gives him a small wave and his breath gets caught in his throat. He can’t believe it. Mark Lee is _ridiculous_. Laughter bubbles from his chest and he sees Mark laughing back. His heart lurches. He breaks into a run.

Mark has his arms wide open, waiting and Jisung can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. He rushes up to Mark with all the strength in his legs and jumps into Mark’s arms, Mark catching him welcomingly. Jisung hugs tightly around Mark’s neck and his legs wrapped around Mark’s waist. He laughs while trying to catch his breath and Mark laughs along as well, the sound of it melodious in his ears.

Mark carries him with ease, his hold firm and steady, protective and reassuring as always. Jisung buries his head in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“You’re here! In front of my house!” Jisung says breathlessly, his voice muffled.

“Surprise?”

Jisung lifts his head and pulls back to look at Mark. “When did you get back?”

Mark hums. “Like five minutes ago? Jaehyun hyung and Donghyuck offered to drive me back and when you told me you were on the way home too, I asked them to drop me off at your place.”

Jisung doesn’t stop smiling. “I can’t believe this.”

“Are you happy to see me?”

Jisung flushes and tries not to let his stuttering heart give him away so easily. “Maybe.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Maybe? After all that effort, I get a maybe?” Jisung tries his best to give what he thinks is a nonchalant shrug.

Mark is still carrying him like he’s weightless and Jisung is sure he’s anything but. Mark’s probably had a tiring day too. He puts his hands on Mark’s shoulder and pushes slightly, trying to motion for Mark to let him down.

Mark gets the hint but persists against it. “Please Sung, a feather is heavier. This is nothing.”

Jisung ignores him and sighs, squeezing his shoulders. “Hyung, please put me down.”

“No,” Mark says defiantly.

“Okay fine,” Jisung gives in. “I’m _extremely_ glad to see you. Now would you _please_ put me down.”

“Okay,” Mark says with a wide smile, finally satisfied. Jisung manages to catch Mark’s smirk before he twirls them suddenly, making Jisung cling tightly onto him. Jisung shuts his eyes tight and squeaks for Mark to stop which Mark eventually does after he’s done enjoying himself thoroughly (or more like enjoying watching Jisung suffer).

“Every time,” Jisung grumbles when his feet touches the ground. “Can you not do that every single time?”

“Nope,” Mark says, while laughing. “Aww come on you actually like it, don’t you?”

Jisung doesn’t answer him. He huffs instead and holds onto Mark’s shoulder just in case he’s still dizzy from the spinning. He purses his lips as he scans Mark once over, noting that Mark’s still in his outfit for the conference, minus the blazer. His tie is still on and his hair is still up like how he had styled it in the morning, although there are stray strands here and there. Jisung realises he can now run his fingers through Mark’s hair and kiss his forehead just like he had wanted

He trails a finger down Mark’s tie and holds it loosely, before tugging it slightly, enough for Mark to feel the motion of it. Mark stumbles a few steps forward graciously, an amused look on his face as he watches Jisung. With their chests now inches apart and Jisung still holding on to Mark’s tie, Jisung looks back up at Mark.

“You rushed here straight, didn’t you?”

Mark hesitates for less than a second but Jisung catches it and beats him before he can even say anything. He frowns. “Did you even eat dinner?”

“I grabbed something and ate on the way here. It’s fine.”

Jisung sighs and his fingers travel up the tie against Mark’s chest. “You know I worry,” he murmurs, an exact copy of Mark’s words from before. He tugs Mark’s tie again to bring him closer and leans in slowly, eventually meeting Mark’s lips in a kiss. He kisses Mark slow, languid and dripping with affection. He licks Mark’s lips and coaxes them open. He kisses softly, sweetly, like he has all the time in the world. It feels intimate, just like how he wants it and Mark whines at the back of his throat, his hand going to Jisung’s nape to hold him close and angle them better. Jisung’s heart drums in his chest and he basks in this feeling of giddiness.

He is in love.

Mark cradles his face ever so gingerly and he kisses Jisung the way he knows Jisung likes; like Jisung is his whole world, _because_ Jisung is his whole world. It’s funny because Mark is the star shining in Jisung’s life and to think that Jisung is that for someone else, he feels… he feels so much. Too much. So he kisses Mark exactly the way he feels, hoping it gets conveyed as much. His hands travel up to wrap around Mark’s neck and he shudders at how Mark kisses along his jaw. He brings Mark back in for another kiss, tasting Mark over and over again because he wants to remember this, that this is what being in love tastes like.

They both pull away, out of breath but he thinks the way Mark looks at him is the reason why he feels so breathless. Their eyes don’t stray away from each other, like opposite ends of two magnets. It’s not an uncanny comparison, Jisung thinks, because Mark’s whole presence has always been magnetic. Jisung tilts his head and smiles as he runs his fingers through Mark’s hair. He presses his lips softly against Mark’s forehead.

He rests his forehead against Mark’s. “You don’t know how much I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“Really?” Mark muses. “Is it because I’m handsome?” Mark whispers like it’s a secret and leans forward, his lips brushing ticklishly against Jisung’s. He smiles teasingly and Jisung feels the movement of Mark’s lips against his own. It annoys him that it’s so seducing.

Jisung presses forward to shut him up but Mark pulls back slightly, playfully, denying Jisung of the kiss. Jisung thinks two can play at this game and he’s about to make Mark earn the kiss instead when Mark catches him off-guard and surges forward as if knowing what he was about to do. He captures Jisung’s lips with his and this time they kiss more fervently, their lips smashing against each other. It feels more desperate and intense but Jisung likes it all the same. Jisung grips Mark’s hair a bit too hard when Mark tugs at his bottom lip, causing Mark to whine lowly in response. Jisung placates him by kissing him gently and softly, licking his lips as an apology. And then they’re kissing heatedly again, as if they didn’t just have a reunion kiss minutes ago. They both don’t care either way because they don’t get this often. That’s why every single kiss is as precious as the previous and the next.

“I guess I am that handsome, huh?” Mark jokes when they break apart. Jisung gives him one more chaste kiss before rolling his eyes and shoving at Mark’s chest. He grabs Mark’s hand after anyway, leading them to the stairs in front of his door.

“Maybe. But what about me though?“ Jisung takes a jab. “Am I less stunning now that I’m not in proper uniform? With my tie gone and my sleeves all rolled up?”

They sit down on the steps and their hands are clasped together resting atop their thighs. The stars are bright out tonight and there’s no one else out in the street except for them. It’s not exactly a romantic scenery per se but the bare simplicity of it makes it beautiful. Just Jisung, Mark’s hand in his and the stars above watching them. He looks down at his own star pendant bracelet around his wrist. Mark thumbs his hand softly.

“You’re always stunning.” Mark says simply, no tease, no trick. Just raw, honest words and the weight of their significance on Jisung’s stuttering heart.

Jisung flushes. He shoves Mark’s shoulder not so gently with his. Mark stumbles a little but Jisung pulls him back.

“You have to stop saying stuff like that,” Jisung mumbles, still holding on to Mark’s hand.

Mark laughs and brings his free hand to push Jisung’s hair away from his eyes so he can look at them better. “But it’s true.”

Jisung fixes his gaze on Mark and the corner of his lips turn down in a pensive kind of way. “Hyung, can I… ask you something?”

Mark looks at him curiously and decides, “Depends on what it is.”

Jisung takes in a breath and he averts his eyes to his shoes instead. He squeezes Mark’s hand. “What do you, umm, like about me?”

He can feel Mark staring at him, trying to read his facial expression. He sneaks a glance up at Mark and he sees how lost Mark looks. He wonders if it’s that hard a question to answer. Jeno didn’t seem to have any problem answering, but then again it wasn’t Chenle who had asked him. Maybe it’s different when the person you like is the one asking.

“Hey,” Mark says slowly, cautiously. “What’s this about? Is everything ok?”

It’s so typical of Mark to respond in that manner that Jisung almost laughs. In fact a small laugh might have escaped. Mark looks at him confusedly but he squeezes Jisung’s hand back, trying to reassure Jisung of any doubts he might have. Jisung loves how his hand and his heart is so warm.

“Nothing! Stop being such a worrywart hyung. It ages you,” Jisung says. He lies his head on Mark’s shoulder and looks up at the sky instead because suddenly he can’t bring himself to look at Mark. He’s already blushing for some reason. “I just... wanted to know. I was curious.”

Mark hums and rests his head on top of Jisung’s. “For someone who can’t stand cringe, you’re really asking for a lot.”

Mark takes his time to ponder and Jisung could honestly fall asleep like this. It’s comfortable, snuggling and leaning against Mark. Mark’s body warmth radiates off him and keeps him cozy. Jisung closes his eyes, letting himself relax.

“You don’t have to answer,” Jisung tells him quietly. He doesn’t want to burden Mark into something he doesn’t feel comfortable doing. It’s not like he’s dying to know either. He wonders what his answer would be if Mark were reversely to be the one asking him instead.

“I like your nose scrunches,” Mark speaks after a rhythm of heartbeats.

“Really?” Jisung asks, amused. “That’s weird.”

“It’s cute. I also like how you’re so considerate, but such a brat at the same time. I like that you’re so fun to tease too. I especially like how you smile whenever you see me.”

With his eyes still closed, Jisung smiles knowing that Mark can’t see his face in their current positions.

“I also like how you’re so jumpy when we watch horror films, and whenever theres a horrible thunderstorm you need me to accompany you to the toilet-”

Jisung groans and lifts his head off Mark’s shoulder, not feeling sorry when he pushes Mark away forcefully, causing Mark to almost lose balance. Mark doesn’t. Shame.

“Stop pushing and hitting me!”

“You were asking for it!”

Jisung wriggles away to put some space between them but Mark is quick to drag him closer by his waist such that they’re sticking next to each other again. He laughs at Jisung’s antics and drops his head onto Jisung’s shoulder. He turns his head to snuggle into Jisung’s neck. He breathes slowly.

“But I still love you no matter. You know that.”

Mark closes his eyes and smiles, which Jisung feels against the skin on his neck. “You make it so easy to love you.”

The flutters in Jisung’s stomach grows and one would think he would have gotten used to such lines from Mark since Mark expresses how he feels more freely than Jisung does. But that’s far from the truth. The truth is Jisung gets affected again and again by his sweet words and caring manner. His heart tightens each time and he falls in love all over again.

Jisung brings his hand to lift Mark’s face so he can look at him properly. Mark opens his eyes and gazes straight into Jisung’s. Jisung palms his cheek gingerly. “You’re so cringey, you know that?”

The smile on Mark’s face is breathtaking.

He tilts Mark’s face up and he leans in. They’re about a breath away from kissing when his front door opens and-

“Oh, it’s you dear! Sorry we heard noises outside and we were worried-”

Jisung shuts his eyes and winces, resting his forehead on the shoulder of a Mark Lee who’s trying hard not to laugh. Mark stands and pulls Jisung up with him.

He bows politely. “Hello Mrs. Park. Sorry about the noise, we didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! It’s just a surprise to see you here,” Jisung’s mom says warmly, her eyes twinkling. “Jisung said you wouldn’t be back till tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I tried to rush back since it’s his graduation and all. I wanted to make it a surprise.” Mark rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“How nice! You should join us for lunch tomorrow-”

“Mom,” Jisung groans and Mark stifles another laugh. “Please?” He sends his mom a pleading look.

“Oh umm, I think I hear your dad calling for me. I have to go see what it is. I’ll see you tomorrow dear,” Jisung’s mom directs to Mark. She smiles brightly before going back into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Well that was...”

“Traumatic,” Jisung shudders.

“Does she know?” Mark whispers.

“I never said it explicitly but I’m sure she and dad had an inkling about us. I never really hid our relationship.” Jisung peers inside but he can’t make out any sign of his parents, which he’s really thankful for right now. He hopes they’re far away from the front door. “God, I don’t want to go in and face them. They’ll ask super embarrassing questions.”

Mark laughs and pinches his cheek. “Just tell them they’ll get the full story at lunch tomorrow.” Mark cocks his head towards the house. “It’s time for you to go in.”

Jisung pouts so Mark pulls him in for a hug. Jisung hangs his arm round Mark’s neck and breathes him in. The familiarity of his scent is comforting. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Mark hums. He turns and kisses Jisung’s cheek. “Happy graduation.”

Jisung smiles and risks a kiss on Mark’s lips all the while praying his mom isn’t spying on them.

To think that Mark rushed from his big conference immediately after it ended just to be here, with him. When Mark could have been networking or exposing himself to other great opportunities. But he chose this, chose him. Jisung’s heart beats steadily. He looks at how Mark smiles at him and he thinks no other feeling in the world could ever beat what he’s feeling right now.

“I love you,” he says with clarity and truth. He’s never been more sure of anything every time he utters those words.

He loves Mark. He’s happy and he’s in love and he couldn’t ask for anything else.

He beams brightly and breaks out into a giggle. Mark gestures for him to keep his volume down, all the while trying not to laugh as well.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers, a smile playing on his lips. Mark stifles his laugh and glances a peek inside. No parents in sight. He leans forward and leaves a peck on Jisung’s lips.

“I love you too. Now shut up unless you want your mom to ask you embarrassing questions the whole night,” Mark whispers back. It only makes Jisung smile wider.

Mark intertwines their fingers and holds Jisung’s hand loosely, swinging their arms gently side-to-side.

“Text me when you get back,” Jisung says.

“I’m only three blocks down. And I thought our neighbourhood is safe?”

“Text. Me.” Jisung punctuates clearly and Mark can’t find it in himself to argue.

“Alright. I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow. You go in first.”

“But I want to see you leave.”

“Park Jisung.”

“Fine,” Jisung grumbles. “I hate it when you use my full name.”

“You actually don’t,” Mark says with a laugh. “Goodnight Sung.”

Jisung enters his house and stands in the way of the door. He looks at Mark and warmth blossoms and spreads throughout his chest.

Jisung is utterly in love.

The way Mark is, with him.

He gives Mark a sincere smile. “Goodnight hyung.”

(“So...”

“I’m going to bed, mom.” Jisung walks straight past the living room where his parents are seated on the couch, watching and waiting. He thinks they look like a pair of hyenas ready to pounce. It’s almost accurate because he feels like a prey that has been trapped and cornered. Only that the attack on him comes in the form of questions.

Jisung’s mom tuts. “Just tell us. We want to be happy for you!”

He groans. “You’ve know it for quite some time, haven’t you?”

“Still! We have to hear it from you. I don’t want to go around assuming things on my own...” she trails off.

Jisung stops short of his room. He sighs and turns to look at his parents. “Really? Dad, come on. Tell mom to be reasonable. It’s obvious enough without me having to say it, right? I’m sure you know it too.”

Jisung’s dad put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry kid, can’t argue with your mother.”

Jisung feels betrayed by his dad and he hopes it shows just as much on his face.

“Jisung,” his mom says patiently.

“Oh my god, fine,” Jisung says out exasperatedly. He feels his cheeks heat up. “We’re dating. Mark hyung’s my boyfriend. There.”

His mom squeals and Jisung takes the chance to make his escape to his room, finding sweet refuge on his bed. He takes out his phone. 

**Me**

I hope you’re ready for tomorrow

**Mark hyung *-***

Can’t wait…

**Mark hyung *-***

But honestly, it’ll be fine. Rest well baby. See you tomorrow <3

This time Jisung’s mom doesn’t question the smile on his face when he comes out of his room.)

**Author's Note:**

> I ask myself how can i write something so cringey and cheesy every single time and YET I continue to write more cringey and cheesy fics only to regret it after. I really don’t let myself live. 
> 
> Also, I would like to make it known that Jisung is my baby too. But let’s face it, he’s everyone’s baby. 
> 
> Hoping that this encourages you to show marksung more love! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s:  
> check this [marksung](https://twitter.com/nctsmtown_dream/status/1036231968956940288?s=21) out, also [this marksung at 4:10-4:16 with the vol up](https://youtu.be/kObb0wV8ci8) and also [this whole vid but esp at 13:57-14:01 which inspired one of the scenes](https://youtu.be/CUhb73ppgk0)


End file.
